


Golden Morning

by Supermassiveburrito



Category: Original Work
Genre: Come Inflation, Fantasy, Impregnation, Inflation, Lactation, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermassiveburrito/pseuds/Supermassiveburrito
Summary: Yuki wakes up and takes on her first task of the day for her monster farm.





	Golden Morning

**Author's Note:**

> ̶C̶o̶l̶l̶a̶b̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶a̶r̶t̶i̶s̶t̶ ̶s̶k̶c̶a̶t̶z̶ ̶(̶o̶n̶ ̶I̶n̶s̶t̶a̶g̶r̶a̶m̶)̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶O̶C̶ ̶Y̶u̶k̶i̶ ̶A̶e̶n̶i̶t̶h̶.̶ ̶O̶n̶e̶ ̶o̶f̶f̶ ̶t̶e̶s̶t̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶p̶o̶t̶e̶n̶t̶i̶a̶l̶ ̶s̶t̶o̶r̶i̶e̶s̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶f̶u̶t̶u̶r̶e̶.̶
> 
> Skcatzy.boi (layne clarke) has been removed to prevent potential art theft. He failed to contribute to this project and all works, characters, scenarios, etc are now forfeit to myself as I have the proof that I created all of it.

The second alarm erupted with that familiar hellish scream within the golden sunlit room. It came from a clock of intricately carved oak with runes adorning the sides to denote the hour and a silver needle in the center that turned with the magic of the runes. It was enchanted to produce a loud scream when touched by morning light, a scream like air bursting through a hundred off key flutes. A dainty hand slapped the screaming clock off of the table, killing its voice as it tumbled to the floor. Not how she wanted peace but hey; where she can get it, right? The blankets flew across the bed as she reentered the waking world. A soft sigh of a bubblegum woman wafted through the room and arms stretched high and wide. Her legs kicked over the side of the bed and fell cozily into bunny eared slippers. She rose with hazy grace and bathed in the sunlight; her soft and smooth skin positively glowing in the gold light. There was a moment of hair brushing and blankly staring out of windows before she wandered downstairs for breakfast.

Yuki. Sweet girl. Probably the sweetest thing for miles, as much as anyone will tell you. Tall one at just over six feet and well rounded, too. Long wavy brown hair swept down over breasts big enough to be the envy of fertility goddesses with wide and perfectly shaped hips to pair. Her bottom was similarly devoid of flaw as it wonderfully rounded down into thick and soft thighs. She had a belly just big enough to grab a hold of but squishy and smooth enough to wanna play with.

But her smile was something truly divine. Yuki was most likely the happiest gal you’d meet around these parts. Her days were spent helping others and having fun and it was rare to ever see anything less than a joyful expression on that cute face. It brought warmth to the heart when those big bright green eyes caught yours and that damned smile took your thoughts away from worries.

She entered the kitchen and opened the blinds to all of the windows. Her nude body warmed and properly displayed by the burst of sunlight as she pulled a worn coffee mug from the cupboard. She placed it under another magical device, one that was enchanted to detect morning light like the clock did. This one functioned by flash boiling water inside of a reservoir and pouring it over ground coffee beans when a the tank holding the water was tipped. It was a made of a thick glass tank held up by a metal ring with four legs to hold it up. A red crystal sat under the ring and was responsible for the flame needed to heat the water. She set the mug down and looked into the fridge, a large box of pine wood coated in a sealing wax with a chilling blue crystal inside to cool the contents and a smaller box on top with a more potent crystal for freezing.

“No milk……no creamer…..”

She checked the note pad on the freezer door and lo; to no one’s surprise both items were on the next list. She poured her mug and decided to try a different milk. She took hold of her breasts; massive, incredible pearly orbs adorning her chest, and began to caress them. She stood before a glass door leading to the back yard in full blast of the rich sunlight, squeezing and rubbing her bountiful bosom with her eyes closed.

Tiny soft moans slipped from her lips as she started playing with her nipples. Puffy to a degree but pink and juicy; she tugged and flicked then with rising enthusiasm. She brought one to her plump lips and moved her tongue across it, back and forth and swirling around before closing her lips around it and suckling on it gently. The taste of warm, sweet milk washed over her anxious tongue. She swallowed it with another soft moan before switching to the other breast. She suckled and kissed them until they were both ready, returning to her piping hot coffee with a hop, a skip and a smile. She leaned over and squeezed the titanic orbs together, slowly massaging them as streams of milk squirted into the coffee and gave it a rich caramel colour. She felt the heat of it on her nipples, the warmth simply exciting and waking her more. She retrieved another cup, filling it with her ivory warmth before setting the cups down to grab whatever breakfast food she found first.

She giggled as she gave a kiss to each breast, “I can always count on my girls!” and twirled in place before giggling louder.

 

After filling a bowl of cereal with her milk she sat down on the couch with a note taken from the counter top. It was a list of various things needed to be done for the business.

“Hmmmm……” she hummed before shoveling cereal into her mouth, “Need more blues….”

A customer had ordered more of them than they had ready so it was time for the cheery gal to make more. Her eyes looked back towards a ‘work’ table where business related things just sorta appeared and remained until whisked away for any number of purposes. On it sat a blue in it’s little containment pod; a large wooden egg with a flat bottom.

She gulped down some coffee and rose with a heavy thump of her feet. Humming flitting around her as she made her way to the egg. It was a light thing made of oak and was roughly the size of her head. She hoisted it up with one hand and skipped lazily back to the couch. She plopped back down onto the soft white thing, setting the pod down on the creaky wooden floor before her, spreading her legs and bending down to tap the top. It unfurled like a four petaled flower and a groggy blue worm with a bulbous head emerged from it.

Yuki let off a wide grin, “Ready lil guy?”

A glob of thick blue began to pool out of the orifice of the thing. Yuki lapped her tongue under it, taking the blue seed before kissing the creature’s tip. She swallowed the seed before opening her lips just a little wider. Her dainty fingers pinched her milky nipples and she could feel herself getting hotter below. She let her tongue roll over it a few more times, getting it slick with her spit and its cum. She dropped a hand down to her excited clit, gently rubbing to prepare herself. Yuki looked at the wet thing now and sat back, spreading her legs further to lay herself bare before it. She giggled as she bit her finger and sank one on her other hand into her warmth. The tentacle motioned forward and she pulled her finger out with a trail of her juice shimmering in the morning sun before she took hold of the creature and carefully pulled it towards her.

The head of it now rubbed against her eager hole and her smile widened again. It was as thick as her wrist at the tip and the length was far more than needed but that just ensured its full penetration. She took her hand away and massaged her breasts again, watching and waiting as it pressed more precum onto her. She held her breath as it finally attempted to enter her and closed her eyes as the tip at last breached her. It was cool to the touch and her body clenched around it as she let out a passionate sigh.

She could feel a small spurt of its almost chilled cum flow into her to act as extra lube before it pulled out a tad and pushed back in. With three attempts it was now properly slick and began its motions, the long appendage diving deep into her warmth like an icicle in an oven. Her hands found the couch and gripped it tight as the creature quickened its pace, diving further and further. Her toes curled but she kept her legs wide so her incredibly thick thighs wouldn’t impede the creature. It continued oblivious of her tightening around it and the lewd moans escaping her lips. Her back arched and her legs began to wobbled from the pleasure.

“Come on…..give it to me……” she whispered in between cute sounds.

It was almost battering her now and she loved it. Every thrust brought a moan that slowly gathered in both volume and passion. She rubbed her clit with a feverish delight but before she could truly get into it the slithering worm unleashed a torrent of cum into her. Blue, almost freezing seed pouring into every bit of her cunt and her legs started to shudder. She let out a loud sigh again, feeling each pulse of the thing inside her. After a minute of this it withdrew and out came the excess of its love. She immediately bent down and started sucking the cum off of it, licking and kissing it until she had cleaned it thoroughly. An audible gulp sounded as she swallowed every drop of the cool, thick cream and a wet smile covered her face.

“Oh come on, now. I need more than just a tease!” she giggled, wiping the cum from her lips so she could put it on her tongue.

She closed the pod as the spent creature retreated and cast her gaze to the backyard. She kept a twitchy finger on her clit while her eyes locked onto the small pond a short walk from the house. She rose on wobbling knees and strode gallantly out into yard.

It was a pond for the blues, amphibious things as they were. The pond itself was man made; seven feet deep and twelve feet long with a width of another twelve. It began in a shallow slope and terminated in the deepest recession. It was maintained by special herbs and algae that kept the pond free of parasites and safe enough to drink. It shimmered beautifully in the sun and Yuki was dying to get wetter.

She held a small raft-like construct of her own design. It was simple: two highly buoyant pieces of wood down the length and connected by light fabric. It was further enchanted for greater buoyancy and could easily hold her weight above the water and then some. She had also cut a hole near the head of it, a special window for her massive breasts. Yuki cast herself onto the calm water, breasts below the surface and floating bed approaching the center.

“Don’t keep me waiting, lil cuties.” she said to herself with anticipation.

They seemed to hear her as she could feel them tapping at her. They grew as small things about the length of the common bass and eventually came to be a few feet long. They swam like sea snakes and overall displayed a more docile nature. One could easily swim through a swarm of them without worry making them good pets for easy going individuals.

A thicker one swam between her bobbing pillows and two more baby sized critters latched onto her nipples after the scent of her milk hit the water and enticed them. They pulled in whatever direction they dipped and bobbed in, exciting her with the constant motion. Her rear lifted up as she propped her knees, rubbing her needy slit before plunging her fingers in with little hesitation. She wore a cute and dumb grin as the tugging increased, pulling her breasts in opposite directions. Three fingers were deep inside her as she picked up her pace. She could still feel the chill of the load inside her, her hand moving to her mouth so she could lick off the juices and cum with a hot, breathy moan.

She dipped the hand into the water immediately drawing the attention of a larger specimen. She took it and desperately rubbed its head against her burning cunt, guiding it and making sure it was fully within her before reaching down and grabbing another. Soft lips wrapped around the worm and her tongue thrashed against it in a needy assault. She took it with both hands and pushed it further back into her throat, the size and depth of it being just under enough to choke her. She relished in how much of it she could take, continuing to lap at it as she could feel it moving inside her.

Her nipples were repeatedly nibbled on by the swimming creatures and the force of the bigger ones routinely brought excited giggles from her. The worm in her slit had wrapped around her thigh, squishing and molding the softness of it as it pounded away in her inviting warmth. It was faster than the first and struck into her with enough force to make her coo and whine with building anticipation. She was close but still needed a solid push to get there.

It let loose jet of cold seed into her followed soon after by the one in her mouth. Yuki playfully gulped down every drop before releasing them. Her legs were completely coated from the leaking love and she needed more. She looked down in the clear water and know how to get it.

“Always loved a morning swim!”

She let out a gleeful squeal as she rolled off of the bed into the cool pond. She swam down until she was completely submerged, opened her eyes in the dim depths and saw the swarm dart around her with curiosity. She floated for a bit, still and wide eyed in excitement. The tentacles were quick to reach her and begin searching her body. Two attached to her nipples, another slipped into her pussy and one began poking into her backside. Her hands gripped her impressive behind, spreading the soft cheeks as the worm rubbed it's seed against her hole and managed to breach it with its head with minimal effort. Yuki closed her eyes and smiled from the sensation of the two below penetrating her, the girth of both of them filling her.

She floated still again and let them work, their motions even more effortless in the water. She squeezed her breasts and watched the milk flow out into the waters turning them a foggy white as the smaller tentacles joyfully swam through the mist. Her eyes opened up to see the sun beams reaching down into the waters. Her fingers once again played with her clit and her free hand massaged her breasts. The feeling of floating in the calm waters as the tentacles glided in and out of her was soothing. It was otherworldly to an extent, a feeling that certainly wasn’t an everyday mundane thing.

 

It was moments like this that she was grateful that she could hold her breath for quite some time. Her adventurous lifestyle and magical training had gifted her this opportunity and at the moment there wasn’t a single worry to be had. Her arms slowly guided her to the surface, the light blinding as she took deep breath before carefully swimming back down as to not lose her little friends. It was an agonizingly long descent. She could feel her desperation for release growing and the pounding creatures gave never let up. They were both wrapped around a leg and going at her with increasing speed and force.

Yuki didn’t think about anything. She didn’t concern herself with words or ideas. She let her body touch the bottom of the pond, let her fingers dig into the soft soil and felt the plants brush against her skin. Her hand found her clit once more as she arched her back, her head leaning back as her eyes rolled from the intensity of the actions. Her free hand squeezed her juicy thighs and gently squeezed the tentacle in her cunt. It felt the speed at which it pumped, the thickness of what was rapidly battering her.

Her hands rolled up her belly and up to her breasts, squeezing them over and over in long and passionate motions drawing more of the small creatures to her. She pinched her nipples, feeling the soft and puffy skin like fresh mochi, feeling the stiffness in the cute nubs. Yuki massaged the entirety of her milky spheres again before she felt the cold burst in her slit and saw the blue trails of cum floating up. The tentacle loosed itself from her embrace before disappearing in a cloud of its seed.

She rolled onto her hands and knees, lowering her face and spreading her legs. Yuki raised her bottom up and took her cheeks in hand, her breasts keeping her face off of the dirt. Her nails pressed into her malleable skin, her grip tightening with each thrust of the tentacle; with each motion inside her gut. She felt the pounding of it deep inside her, the pressure and size driving her insane. Her eyes shot open when she felt another one trying to enter her backside with the first still in it 

“Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease…..” she chanted in her head, her smile widening to a crazed grin.

It succeeded. The two of them stretched her in the most incredible way; pumping in alternating motions. One in, the other out. She squeezed her huge cheeks even harder, spreading them for the tentacles to have better access to her hole.

“More! Come on, I need moooorrrreeee!”

If she were on land she’d be screaming. She’d be screaming for all the world to hear, for all to come and see the spectacle. Her heart raced like crazy as the thrashing inside her increased. She’d need air soon though but she didn’t want to risk the tentacles leaving her. She had an idea.

She began to crawl inch by inch, hand and knee and hand and knee up the slope to the surface, worms still assaulting her insides. With incredible effort her head breached the surface, her mouth opening in a giddy breath as she received a reward.

A smaller mass of tentacles had followed and were now fighting for access to her womb. Her smile was that of a child getting a surprise birthday party after a long and hard day. She moved back into the water, pressing her upper half down and resuming her spread. Her fingers plunged into her pussy, holding herself open and giving free reign to the creatures.

Too many to count rushed into her at once. She couldn’t even try to move and countless trashing worms tore into her, all moving in a chaotic frenzy. Her eager holes were completely filled and she couldn’t take her hands off of her cheeks, squeezing them almost to the point of pain. She didn’t care. She felt amazing.

The burst came. A hysterical cloud of blue floated out of her as every tentacle dumped every load of cum into her. She could feel her belly filling with it, her stomach stretching until it touched the ground. Her head popped out of the water to let out one final passionate scream before the worms left her. She crawled out of the water, cum leaking from her holes and her belly swollen with seed. She kept giggling and laughing.

“So much fun! Oh gosh, I need to do this again. Oooooooooh I can’t believe I’ve never done that before!”

She sat up and placed her shaking hand on her massive belly. She needed more blues and in a few hours, more would be born. And if there still weren’t enough, well she’d just have to dive back in and do it again. All part of the job.


End file.
